This proposal requests NHLBI?s support for the 38th Annual Conference of the International Society for Heart Research (ISHR)?North American Section (NAS) in 2020. As the President of ISHR NAS, it is my great honor to serve as the PI of this R13 application and I hope to continue the success in ISHR NAS meetings. The Scientific Program will be co-chaired by Dr. Timothy McKinsey and Dr. Kika Sucharov, and supported by Ms. Kelly Brodsky, the chair of the Local Organizing Committee; all three are located at the University of Colorado- Denver. They will serve as co-PIs and collaborator. We have been working together since July 2018 to plan a first-class conference with broad impact in cardiovascular biology and medicine. The meeting organizers have extensive experience in implementing conferences, and their scientific expertise covers a broad range of disciplines, e.g. molecular mechanisms of heart failure, epigenetics, proteomics and big data. We are confident based on the steady growth of ISHR NAS membership over past two years that this 2020 meeting will attract approximately 300-400 attendees. Three Specific Aims of the conference are proposed. Aim 1 is to elevate and enrich the careers of early- and middle-career investigators (ECIs and MCIs); this conference will provide them both with hands-on execution of every phase of conference operation, including reviewing abstracts, selecting presentations, organizing and implementing topic-specific scientific sessions. Importantly, an educational panel discussaion on scientific rigor and integrity has been carefully planned to guide the next generation of investigators in ethical scientific conduct; Aim 2 is to illuminate cardiovascular drug targets and drug development through the marriage of basic science, clinical science and industrial participation through four specific scientific goals; and Aim 3 is to present state-of-the-art cardiovascular science through interactive domains (workshops, ?how-to? sessions, and panel discussions), where candid, direct debates on challenges and important issues are emphasized. Individuals with dichotomous viewpoints will be invited to present in these discussions. This ISHR NAS meeting carries the tradition with a vibrant program featuring special sessions for ECIs and MCIs, 20 scientific symposia, 2 young investigator competitions, 6 workshops, 2 featured lectures, and several community-building networking events. At the time of submission, 92 speakers from academic institutions and industries have been invited (80% confirmed, 40% are female); they are from 43 cities across 29 US states and 3 cities in Canada. Furthermore, 8 travel awards are dedicated to support participation of underrepresented minority groups. Every aspect of the meeting will go to support the NHLBI mission of promoting the prevention and treatment of heart diseases and enhancing the health of individuals, as well as elucidating mechanistic insights on disease causes, translating basic discoveries into clinical practice, fostering training of emerging scientists and physicians, and communicating research advances to the public.